


Dear Important Person

by itswheremydemonshide10



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, M/M, found family fluff, no seb mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswheremydemonshide10/pseuds/itswheremydemonshide10
Summary: When Aaron and Robert start going through the adoption process, they get a helping hand from a surprising source.





	Dear Important Person

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: reunited husbands and Liv and Gerry, maybe a baby - from @theredandwhitequeen on tumblr.

 

“You did bring all the paperwork back from the scrapyard, right? You didn’t forget any of it.” Aaron asks, nervously toying with the dish cloth in his hands that he is supposed to be cleaning the kitchen with.

Robert is sat at the table, hunched over and reading through the huge pile of papers in front of him, so immersed that he doesn’t respond.

“Robert!” Aaron shouts, causing his husband’s head to shoot up at last.

“Sorry, what?” Robert asks apologetically.

“The paperwork. Please tell me it’s all there, we need it for the meeting tomorrow!”

“I know, and yes it’s all here. Stop stressing.” Robert tells him, but the crease between his eyebrows gives away his own worry. They’ve been like this – on edge and snippy - ever since they got the letter last week, inviting them to the meeting with the adoption agency. The reality had hit home for them both that this was real now, that these people they were meeting would determine their family, their entire future.

“Hey. Did you know about this?” Robert asks, brandishing one of the sheets in Aaron’s direction.

“What is it?” Aaron asks, taking the paper from him and immediately realising that it’s not one of their numerous documents. It’s written in pen for starters, whereas all their official documents – application forms, financial records, and character references - are typed. The handwriting is messy, splotchy and unfamiliar, but it’s obviously a hastily written letter.

\--

_Dear important person,_

_Hi. You don’t know me, but my names Gerry. I’m Liv’s mate, and I work down at the scrapyard with Aaron, and ~~I’m an all-round legend.~~ Jokes! No seriously though. I don’t know about these adoption things and how they work but I heard Aaron say the other day that they were looking for references for people who know him and Robert._

_Here’s the thing. I’m not rich or smart, or what most people would consider an upstanding member of the community. But I can tell yous this, you won’t find better Dads for a kid than these guys._

_I was in youth offenders not that long ago. Got myself in with the wrong people, did some ~~shitty~~ bad things – things that I int proud of. After that, no one wanted to know me – not my family, or my so-called friends. Everyone just expected that I’d be back inside before long, Gerry the wrong-un, you know? I was homeless, sleeping on sofas and in B &Bs, and no one would give me the time of day._

_Until I met these guys._

_Aaron had no reason to trust me or even like me but he let me crash at his, and later gave me a job up at the yard. I never thought I’d get to have a proper job, not with my record, but he took me on anyway, believed in me, and that means everything._

_I met Robert a bit later, ~~they were a bit mardy with each other to begin with, lol~~._ _But he’s been proper good too, helping me and Liv to look at colleges and stuff - I’ll be starting in September, and I can’t believe I’m sayin this but I can’t wait. I’m not good with reading and stuff, but Robert helped me with the application and Aaron gave me a really good reference for this really cool engineering course. I wanna open me own garage one day._

_Most of the people I grew up around end up in prison or rehab, but that’s not for me anymore! And I wouldn’t have been able to say that if it weren’t for Aaron and Robert. I already call them my spare gay dads, so I know they’ll be top at it. (Liv tells me I shouldn’t say that, apparently it’s weird)._

_Speaking of Liv. None of this would be possible without her. She was the first person to really see me, and look out for me and stand up for me, even when everyone told her not to – she’s a good egg that one.  She’d be a great big sister! Or is it Auntie? I dunno families are complicated int they!_

_Anyway, I know my word probably don’t mean a lot and there’s lots of more important people for you to speak to. But I’m tellin ya, any kid would be lucky to be part of this family even if they are all a bit gross and soppy. They never let me down._

_They won’t let their kid down either._

_(P.S. they don’t know I snuck this page into the folder – don’t tell them please, don’t want them to think I’m getting soppy too)_

-

“Should we…”

“Keep it in.”

“Yeah, keep it in.”


End file.
